Content delivery networks (CDNs) have a geographically distributed network of points of presence (POPs) such that one is likely to be close to an end-user. A request for content is matched to a nearby POP using routing, domain name service (DNS) diversion, redirection, Anycast and/or other techniques. An edge server in the POP generally serves the content from a cache of the edge server, a host within the CDN, or an origin server depending on where the content is located. Packets of content objects lost while serving the content can incur delays and reduce the Quality of Service (QoS).